


《强迫性背叛》黑化九尾卡，鸣卡前提

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 九尾获得了十尾的部分力量，以至于他可以感受到鸣人所感受的。鸣人爱卡卡西，幸运的的是卡卡西也爱他。不幸的是，九尾也被鸣人对卡卡西的爱感染了。这只一生将会只有一个伴侣的雄性狐狸，想占有自己人柱力的爱人。他得手了。而其他木叶忍者认为卡卡西还和鸣人在一起。该怎么办呢？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱卡卡西老师和鸣人。不过我实在好想写这样的文。不喜欢退出就好了，请不要告诉我。

背景：四战后鸣人和卡卡西在一起了，官宣了，大家都知道。没有六代目时期，直接是七代目。强化九尾私设如山，不喜勿入。详情见脑洞合集。  
01  
卡卡西的腹部因为冲力而撞向火影桌的边缘，一只手臂被拉扯着，另一只手臂却不受控制的将火影桌上整理好的文件撞翻到地上。  
身后的人无情的顶撞着，干涩的内穴完全承受不住这么粗暴的对待，但熟悉的人熟悉的身体，仍让卡卡西起了羞耻的反应。嘴里含糊不清的支吾着。  
为什么会这样。  
“你可以再大点声，让整个火影楼都听见你的淫叫。”金发的身影靠过来，红色的竖瞳锁定在身前人摇晃的银发上面，“反正他们也不会想到是老夫，而是荒淫无度的七代目和他淫荡的老师。”  
另一只手拉开卡卡西捂着嘴的手，手指挤进身下人的嘴里，无情的打桩机器完全不在意银发忍者会不会咬下去--因为这是鸣人的身体。果然身下的人温顺的含着，即使因为下身的持续刺激而牙齿颤抖，后穴紧缩。  
为什么会这样？  
卡卡西的心沉下去。在尾兽的交配中颤抖。身后的人的因为尾兽化而凸起的犬牙咬进肩膀里。狠命的加紧冲撞，将白浊发泄在紧致的后穴里。  
银发忍者倒在桌子上，性器没有因为这场临时而来的性爱而有所改变。尾兽冷哼一声，不满于男人没有对他的行为做出反应。于是他伸出手，将从伤痕累累的小穴里流出的白浊再次捅了回去。扶起男人，慢条斯理的将衣服给人穿好--现在卡卡西看起来和刚来的时候一样，除了衣服上的褶皱，嘴唇上的伤口，肩膀上的齿痕，以及身体里的精液。他看起来和平时没有什么区别。  
九喇嘛将人拉过来，舔舐他嘴唇上的伤口。上忍变得很拒绝，但尾兽更强硬，控制着他的头颅，像动物舔毛一样的细细的品味朱唇上的血液。  
“整理好你撞掉的文件。然后我将他还给你。”尾兽在上忍的银发上亲了一下---像鸣人平常做的那样，只不过对此卡卡西的反应变成了厌恶的将头偏向了一边。  
当卡卡西蹲下来整理文件的时候，微凉的液体从他的身体里流出来。当他整理好文件站起来的时候，青年回来了。  
“卡卡西老师！”鸣人惊喜的站起来，绕过被上忍恢复原样的火影桌，“你什么时候来的？”  
不要后退。  
“嗯，就在刚刚。”卡卡西笑了笑尽量使自己看起来很“正常”。  
不要后退。  
金发英雄还像以前一样扑过来将心爱的老师抱住。搂住银发上忍的腰。“我超想你的得哇哟。为什么老师最近总是出任务啊。”  
卡卡西因为青年手臂硌到被尾兽弄出的伤痕而不自然的抬手摸了摸青年的金发。  
尾兽的冷哼在卡卡西的脑子里响了起来。  
但他忽视了它。“嘛嘛，战后还有好多要恢复的，你就忍耐一下吧。”卡卡西尽量使自己保持微笑，但嘴唇上的伤口因为这个动作散发出不可忽视的刺痛。  
七代目撅起嘴巴，像个小孩子一样在卡卡西的身上蹭来蹭去。  
卡卡西的身体几乎因为这个动作而僵硬，他的身上有味道吗？那些他想隐藏的齿痕，还有顺着他大腿留下的精液，这些会让鸣人发现吗？这种想法让他作呕。他背叛了他的爱人。  
“我还要工作呢，鸣人。”卡卡西推了推较他年龄小的爱人，尽管他不配，卡卡西希望自己的手指没有颤抖。  
狐狸在卡卡西脑海里低低的笑，显然对卡卡西的举动很满意。  
“好吧，好吧，那卡卡西老师要早点回来得哇呦。老师你看起好瘦啊。要好好照顾自己嘛。”已经长得比他以前的老师高的金发英雄自然的低下头，将嘴唇贴在了那头漂亮的银发上，“因为我超爱卡卡西的说。”  
我也…… 卡卡西的胸口疼痛起来，不只是因为那些交叠的淤伤，这更痛，让他想弯下腰，蜷缩起来。但他的意志将他拉起来，让他保持站立，让他忍不住用另一只手在身后握住自己的手腕。“嗯。”卡卡西不让自己摔倒在另一个人身上，但他无话可说。  
卡卡西几乎是从火影室里逃跑，身体里的伤痛完全没有阻止卡卡西的行动，他急切的回到家里--他自己的，而不是和鸣人一起的。  
卡卡西将自己沉进冰凉的水里，迫切希望自己一丝一毫都不要离开这些液体。淤青和伤口在卡卡西的身上游动尖叫，但卡卡西只觉得他伤害以及将要伤害鸣人的比这更多。  
“你打算淹死自己吗？在自己的浴缸里？”尾兽的声音透过水面响起，随着一阵冲力，卡卡西被拽着胳膊从冰水里拉出来，“老夫可不太同意。”

\-------------------------------------  
听说鸣人和他的老师那个叫卡卡西的人类在一起的时候，尾兽什么也没有感受到，他只觉得狂躁。  
他仔细想了想，这好像是那个在战场上微笑着夸奖他可靠的青年，是鸣人的老师。毕竟对于尾兽来说，这些人类看起来都是一样的，如果说为什么九尾可以记住卡卡西的话，那大概是因为青年有一头漂亮少见的银发。  
有时候他会和鸣人精神共享，但他和以前的其他人柱力就没有这样的感觉。于是九喇嘛就不时用这个能力来感受一些鸣人的情绪，来缓解无聊的生活。九尾猜测是充盈在他体内的十尾的力量让他更加强大了。  
每当尾兽透过鸣人的眼睛注视着那个青年--卡卡西的时候，一种温暖的美妙的感情就充斥了九喇嘛的整个身体，但当卡卡西移开视线的时候，那种情绪又变得失落无比，连着九尾也因为这种失落而感到狂躁。尤其当卡卡西的目光移到别人那里，甚至有些不长眼的小臭虫将手放到他的身上的时候，九喇嘛感到不爽的愤怒，但这种感受不是鸣人的，是他的，他总是感到愤怒。  
这些观测在影响着自己，九喇嘛知道。但卡卡西向鸣人微笑的时候，九喇嘛感觉有一颗甜浆果在嘴里爆炸，或者用手指轻揉鸣人头发的时候，尾兽巨大的心脏也会跳动不已。   
九喇嘛为此感到奇怪，于是他关闭了这些感受，不再去感受这些。但那些感受是如此美妙，让九喇嘛追寻着本能再次打开这些让他快乐的通道。  
九喇嘛一定是睡的太久了，以至于一打开这个通道，就看见银发青年温柔的笑着，红晕晕染了脸颊，“是的。”他说，“我也，鸣人，我也……爱……”尾兽的人柱力扑上去“我超爱你的卡卡西，太好了的说！我太开心了的说！”鸣人的舌头几乎打结，在他老师说完话之前就紧紧的抱住了他，强烈的代表快乐和幸福的情绪涌进尾兽的心里，九喇嘛发现自己可以看懂人类的表情了，卡卡西的脸上明明就是不再克制的爱意。九喇嘛并不快乐，甜甜的浆果变得苦涩。但银色的发丝和金色的缠绕在一起。  
鸣人偶尔会屏蔽他，让他不能感受外面的一切，但如果他想，九喇嘛随时可以撕开这些屏蔽。于是他就这样做了。  
卡卡西看起来很完美，失去了那个他讨厌的写轮眼以后更加完美了，除了有一道疤在他的眼睛上。他的眼睛像落在水里的新月。有眼泪从他的眼睛里滚落，被金发青年追逐着亲走，随后亲吻他的嘴唇，九尾不知道人类长成什么样子算是好看，但青年就长的很顺眼。  
“鸣……人。”银发青年攀附上去，将嘴唇贴上去，用睫毛戳着人柱力的眼睑。  
金发青年发出呻吟，是快乐的，将下身埋进紧致的身体里。然后用鼻子磨蹭更年长的人紧皱的眉毛，“不痛，不痛。”  
低哑的笑声从银发男人的喉咙里发出来，他被鸣人这种安抚小孩子的语气逗笑了，于是他轻轻的亲了亲青年的鼻尖，引诱性的眨了眨眼睛，“比上次好多了，不如快一点。”  
于是他们的汗液融合在一起，肉体贴合在一起。  
卡卡西因为鸣人的动作还发出可爱的呻吟，又被金发青年坏心眼的追逐而重新吞咽下去。  
他们在交尾。  
像与我在交尾。  
尾兽看着，意识到了他们行为所代表着的。有灼热的烟气从狐狸的嘴里散开。

\-----------------tbc -----------------


	2. 02

02

卡卡西浑身都是湿冷的水，红瞳狐狸将男人抱在怀里，用鼻子嗅闻--透过冰冷的水气，他的味道还留在男人苍白的身上，满满的，都是他的味道，即使被冰水浸泡到冒着寒气。  
狐狸还忍不住用粗糙的舌头，将卡卡西脸上滴下来的水珠吸吮进口腔，“现在是由老夫来主宰你  
，卡卡西。”  
男人的眼睛在苍白的眼皮下面滚动了几下，还是睁开了眼睛，“鸣人呢？”男人冷漠的问道，即使知道这将会激怒面前的尾兽，卡卡西还是问了出来，顿时感到九尾收紧了手指，被捏住的手臂一阵刺痛，银发忍者的身体随着九尾的拉扯而向尾兽的怀里倾斜，但尾兽没有得逞，卡卡西固执的控制着自己的身体远离尾兽的方向，即使他的骨头在尖叫。  
“不要让老夫生气。”狐狸将身体向忍者挤压，两个人的双脚绊在一起，随着重力向装满冰水的浴缸里坠去，身下的人被压进水里，咳出一阵混乱的气泡，尾兽用身体用手压着卡卡西的身体，红色的竖瞳居高临下的俯视，狼狈的挣扎被控制在他的手里，“老夫以为你已经吃够了苦头？”  
红色的九尾查克拉漫出来，带着灼热的高温，让围绕着两个人的冰水也逐渐升温，带着鸣人外表的尾兽低下头，将嘴唇贴上在水里的上忍的嘴唇。  
卡卡西被呛了一口冰水，多日的伤害和心理压力让他没时间反应九尾的举动，冰水在周边升温，查克拉带着热浪席卷着身上的伤口，身体被压制在水中，仿佛永远无法离开这灼热的地狱，不自觉的想要呼吸，被攻击者抓住机会将舌头舔进去，用舌头肆意的侵犯了自己人柱力的爱人的口腔，氧气在口中交换。直到整个浴室都被热腾腾的蒸汽占据，上忍的身体也变得暖洋洋的，灼出瑰丽的红色。  
尾兽压着上忍隔绝了所有的氧气，让他口中的氧气成为上忍存活的源泉，却又用手护住上忍的头不让他的头磕在浴缸坚硬的底面。  
卡卡西被浑浑噩噩的从浴缸里拉起来，带着热水的蒸汽，被裹在尾兽随手抽出来的浴巾里，粗暴的丢在床上，随后尾兽跟着挤了上来，将银发上忍困在他的身体和墙壁之间。  
但卡卡西没有靠着冰冷的墙壁，尾兽在墙壁与他之间放了厚厚的棉被，然后带着自己滚烫高温的身体，将人困在了热浪里。  
多么分裂的行为。卡卡西想，觉得整个人都要溺死在这高温里。但冷气被他的灵魂吸收了，寒意由内而外的让他心惊，肮脏的东西还在他的身体里，尾兽并没有去清理，因为这些是他的标记，标记着卡卡西不再属于漩涡鸣人。  
至少九喇嘛是这么认为的。  
尾兽不在乎也不知道这些东西会因不符合上忍的身体构造而成为痛苦的源头，让人发热甚至生病。他只觉得银发忍者的身体暖洋洋的，抱在怀里非常舒服，让他忍不住将鼻子埋进上忍的银发，嗅闻逐渐变冷的水汽。

\-------------------------------------  
鸣人对着小樱说他喜欢卡卡西老师的时候，同期的女忍睁大了眼睛。显然即使是佐助没有跟他们回到村子而是开创了一个新的忍村的伤痛都不能让小樱不被这个消息震惊。  
“诶？？鸣人你……你认真的吗？”樱发女忍一边觉得惊讶，一边又觉得这一天终于来了，这件事情她隐隐约约知道的感觉，但无论怎么说，谈恋爱和卡卡西老师看起来并没有可能画上一个等号，当然这个等式的后面也没跟着她的金发同期。  
“当然是认真啊！我说。”鸣人掰开筷子，将一乐拉面吸进嘴里，就像平常聊天。  
“哈……”小樱说不好自己的想法，虽然是她自己先问鸣人他这几日怪异的原因……想着，小樱脑内突然闪过奇怪的念头，结合最近有鸣人就没有卡卡西老师的奇怪景象……，这让女忍惊讶道，“鸣人你……该不会直接就…就…告白了吧！！？”  
“当然啊。”金发青年理所当然的点点头，“有话直说就是我的忍道啊。”  
呜哇，那银发上忍那样行事也可以理解了。小樱一时间不知道说些什么，只觉得脑子里乱呼呼的，卡卡西老师会接受金发青年的追求吗？先不说鸣人现在是火影候选，她对这些倒是没有什么，但是火影那两个老古董顾问搞不好会对这个颇有意见，再说银发上忍本人……会吗？  
金发同期看起来一点也不焦虑的样子--不，也许他的焦虑在小樱可以看见的范围外面。  
“不用担心啊我说。”鸣人一口气将碗里的汤水喝了个干净，好像这样就可以在身体聚集满满的力量，金发青年放下碗筷，双手紧了紧护额的带子，“我不会放弃，无论是一天，一百天，一千天还是……唔，反正是一直！”  
嘛……鸣人的话，会没事吧。小樱因为这太过鸣人的话语而笑出来，即使对象是卡卡西老师。说实在女忍一时间想象不到银发上忍坠入爱河的样子，即使卡卡西老师很温柔，但是同时，卡卡西老师对所有亲密关系都表现的疏离且冷淡。  
只能希望鸣人的感情不会像一团火焰撞在玻璃上。  
这时一阵风扬起拉面摊的帘子，小樱一回头就看见了木叶的苍蓝猛兽划着他的新战车「那辆轮椅」后面挂着明显在神游的他的永远的对手，在木叶里狂奔。  
“卡卡西老师！”金发英雄的蓝眼睛都亮了，猛的蹦起来带起一阵风，“嘛嘛，那就拜拜啦小樱。”  
然后就像一阵金光一样消失在了拉面店里。  
好吧，两个傻瓜。小樱想。  
应该不能出事吧。

\-------------------------------------  
鸣人不明白既然小樱可以毫无顾忌的接受的话，为什么听完他的告白以后，卡卡西会躲着他。  
“卡卡西老师！我知道你在家的说。”鸣人敲敲门，让在忍者世界只有普通作用的防盗门发出可怜的支吾声。巨大尾兽被这些恼人的声音吵了清闲，甩甩尾巴睁开了眼睛，因为很明显，屋子里其实并没有任何人，而鸣人要找的人的查克拉在他们身后。  
“鸣人？”大概是再不出现，鸣人就要将他喜欢银发忍者的事情公告天下，最终获得绯闻一堆还有一个在上忍宿舍大吵大闹的扰民下场。旗木卡卡西还是抓着自己采购的东西慢慢的出现在自己的家门前，假装什么也不知道的叫自己学生的名字。  
“卡卡西老师！”鸣人跑过来，金发青年虽然沉稳了许多但还是炸炸乎乎的，看见来者，眼睛里的天空变得更加明亮了。卡卡西想到在战场上闪耀的金发英雄，本质还是一个孩子，这让他心中的某一块变得柔软。但上忍下一秒就努力将自己的思维从回忆里拉出来，卡卡西现在不能思考这些。  
他们应该是师生，同伴，战友，以至于之后鸣人当上火影后，可以是上下级。但无论如何也不能是……  
战后，其他忍村企图围剿最后一个宇智波新成立的忍村，木叶的阻止已经造成了他们的不满，再加上其他的尾兽离开了现世，只剩九喇嘛和八尾还在--这显然让其他的国家感觉到了威胁。顾问不满人柱力成为火影，但民心所向，让他们不得不同意。但与此同时，火之国大名已经开始忌惮木叶的力量，尤其是金发英雄的力量，在一个看重血统和家族的地方，有什么能比曾经的神之子的转世更让人信服？  
卡卡西用钥匙将门锁打开，虽然他不确定他的家里是否是一个谈话的好地方，但也比在走廊里大喊大叫来得好。  
上忍的一部分表示怀疑。  
但真的，鸣人真的不需要更多不利的因素了。  
所以卡卡西应该，他必须要，他只能，明确的拒绝他。  
这样对谁都好。  
应该是。  
\-------------------------tbc--------  
九尾热水器你值得拥有。  
鸣卡的记忆回溯。  
以及战后面对状态的私设。


End file.
